Condena y Prejuicio
by Vampisan86
Summary: Au. La sociedad repudia a los homosexuales, sin importar el sentimiento que éstos posean. Y ambos jóvenes tendrán que mantenerlo en secreto. Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler deberán enfrentar los prejuicios de la sociedad, ¿Vale la pena enfrentar la condena que todo eso conlleva por el sentimiento llamado amor?


**_Capítulo 1._**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Solamente tomo su creación para una posible linda historia._

 _Pd: Es un Au. No meteré temas acerca del juego ni nada, no me sé todo. Necesito que la historia transcurra en 1998 por cuestiones ideológicas pero mantendré dentro de la trama la tecnología actual y del anime._

 _Pd 2: Fue la primera pareja gay que leo, poco a poco entro al mundo yaoi. Pero admito que algo no me gustó, y es que en todos los fics a estos dos rápidamente los aceptan como pareja gay y no hay problemas, incluso todos sus amigos son gay y me harté de leer eso sin sentido. Así que va la advertencia._

 _Advertencia:_ _HOMOFOBIA_ _. Puesto que lo centraré en 1998, la sociedad en América (no sé nada acerca de si en Japón ya los aceptaban, pero aunque la historia transcurra en Japón tomaré la ideología americana) aún no aceptaba ni veía con buenos ojos a las parejas homosexuales, a tal punto de despreciarlas y quitarles oportunidades. La historia tendrá homofobia. Y hablaré un poco sobre_ _RELIGIÓN_ _. Absténganse de leer si no es de su agrado._

 _Ahora, ¿Cómo vivirán ese amor si Kaiba es dueño de una corporación y depende del público para que se mantenga en éxito? ¿Cómo Joey sobrevivirá a los desprecios y humillaciones de los demás? ¿Vale la pena todo eso solo por un sentimiento amoroso?_

 _La condena del prejuicio_.

* * *

Joey Wheeler no creía en el amor a primera vista y tampoco en esas tontas cursilerías cliché de fanfiction baratas que se escribían, pero, curiosamente había comprobado que el odio a primera vista sí existía.

Lo había descubierto sin proponérselo cuando, después de estacionar su bicicleta con la que se transportaba al campus universitario, y seguir su camino para llegar a su clase, un sujeto endemoniadamente descortés lo empujó repentinamente así sin más.

—Quítate de mi camino, estorbas.

Eso le dijo sin previas disculpas, sin importarle que el ataque a su persona hubo terminado con él tirado sobre la tierra café, ensuciándole la ropa.

Oh, el odio nació en el momento en que azul y café se conectaron. Aumentó su potencia cuando el déspota lo ilustró con una sonrisa satisfecha y le miró por sobre el hombro. Wheeler entonces le frunció el ceño al tiempo que sentía el fulminante flechazo del antítesis del amor.

Por ese miserable percance, Joey había llegado impuntual a la clase de Filosofía. El profesor a cargo solamente lo miró y prosiguió con su escritura en el pizarrón, remarcando en mayúsculas que si pensaban llegar con retraso mejor ni se asomaran a la clase y peor si su aspecto era el de un pordiosero. Entonces le indicó con pesadez a Joey que ingresara y éste suspiró intentando ocultar su creciente vergüenza.

Pero si eso no había sido suficiente para el mal inicio del día del muchacho, no se esperó lo que le iba a suceder a continuación, e internamente se alegraba un poco de no ser creyente, pues habría perdido la fe al instante. Puesto que al intentar ubicar un lugar vacío en esa enorme aula pudo visualizar al maldito déspota de hace unos momentos de entre todos sus compañeros. Ése, que le había enseñado a odiar al instante. Y el otro chico, tal vez por el prolongado silencio o tal vez por sentir unos ojos rencorosos sobre su persona alzó su mirada hacía Joey e hicieron contacto por segunda ocasión, pero no fue la chispa de amor lo que nació entre ellos.

Absolutamente no.

Joey Wheeler confirmó que el odio a primera vista existía y que era un sentimiento que se sentía con fervor ante su pureza.

* * *

Joey caminó con paso atormentado hacía el comedor del campus. Allí tanto Yugi como Tristán conversaban alegremente, ignorantes de la desgracia de su amigo y sin mostrar indicios de una mala mañana.

Al llegar, Joey se dejó caer como un peso muerto en la banca junto a ellos. Y sin esperar a que sus amigos le preguntarán cómo estuvo su día, él empezó a relatar de una manera un tanto ficticia y exagerada lo que le había sucedido.

Les contó desde el repugnante encuentro con el déspota que ahora sabía se llamaba Seto Kaiba; sobre el tonto mensaje en el pizarrón que el profesor escribió e incluso el maldito debate que el viejo de mierda había realizado para él y el jodido Kaiba. Obviamente el profesor dejó que Kaiba le hiciera varias preguntas complejas acerca de la filosofía, como si fuera un maldito juicio donde cada quien tenía que defender con argumentos sólidos y válidos, solamente para dejarlo ver como un estúpido que no sabe ni una mierda en su entorno. Pero ahí no terminó su humillación, oh no, porque el maldito ególatra de Kaiba aprovechó para cuestionarle si acaso un perro como él estaba seguro de la carrera que había elegido estudiar ganándose risas de los presentes, incluido el profesor.

Maldito déspota ególatra.

Incluso el nombre era por más ridículo, tal vez la próxima vez le diría que no tomaría en serio a alguien que tenía casi igualdad fonética a Jaiba.

Aún con esa pequeña burla, Joey sentía su sangre hervir de rabia. Lo odiaba. E inclusive no se sentía satisfecho con solo contar su desgraciada mañana. Él quería ver sangre correr, preferiblemente sangre de Seto Kaiba.

—El nombre me suena —murmuró Yugi unos segundos después de que Joey se calló, cómo si lo más importante de todo fuera el mendigo nombre.

—Pues te compadezco —gruñó mordazmente Joey sin siquiera mirarle—. Realmente me pareció un completo imbécil.

Yugi pestañeó, intentando recordar un poco.

—Y ese profesor de filosofía la agarró contra ti por lo que veo —comentó Tristán, completamente fascinado por la mala mañana de su amigo.

—Ese también es otro imbécil, según enseñará filosofía pero su nombre es ridículo. Al igual que todo esto —contestó en un silbido.

—Vaya, ¿quién diría que la agarrarían contra ti de inmediato? —se burló Tristán.

—Vean el lado bueno —señaló Yugi con una enorme sonrisa. No era que Joey fuera negativo, pero él no veía absolutamente nada bueno de eso—. Al menos ya conociste a alguien además de nosotros.

La expresión de Tristán habló por Joey. El chico alzó ambas cejas asombrado, no sabía si Yugi bromeaba o era jodidamente inocente.

Pero Joey ya no les hacía caso, porque sabía que tendría que desvelarse noches enteras estudiando y trabajando. Puesto que la única forma de combatir contra un sujeto como Kaiba que aparentemente lo sabía todo, era la de dejarlo boquiabierto frente a un tumulto de gente, con sus conocimientos acerca de absolutamente todo lo que abarcaba la filosofía. Y él quería ver esa expresión en su asqueroso rostro. Oh si, la dulce venganza, casi pudo saborearlo.

Seto Kaiba conocería al verdadero Joey Wheeler.

* * *

Una semana después, Joey llegaba a su pequeño apartamento, el que por cierto compartía con su alcohólico padre, sintiéndose completamente exhausto.

Trabajar y estudiar horas insaciables lo estaban consumiendo. Quería gritar, desahogarse, renunciar, pero sobre todo quería descansar. Si no fuera por la mala situación económica que desde siempre pereció, él estaría haciendo los deberes de la escuela como todo chico normal, en vez de prepararse para ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo de repartir volantes para una corporación.

Suspiró.

Sin molestarse en ir hasta su habitación, dejó caer su mochila en medio de la sala y fue hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Como era de esperar, omitió el acervo de platos sin lavar que hacían una torre en el lavaplatos, curiosamente se asemejaba a la torre inclinada de Italia.

Pero para la vida desgraciada de Joey y ya sin sorprenderse, vio que no había absolutamente nada para ingerir. Ni siquiera las sobras de las sobras.

Maldiciendo en voz baja y resignado a no alimentarse por aquel día, fue a su habitación para encender la chatarra vieja de PC que Yugi le había obsequiado en sus inicios de secundaria. A pesar de todo, el chico era un buen amigo.

Como si Joey lo hubiera convocado con solo pensarlo, apenas había ingresado a su sesión y la ventanilla de conversación para Yugi se abrió de inmediato. El pequeño adulto le habló solamente para preguntarle cómo le había ido con su "mejor amigo" durante la semana. Cabe señalar que el rubio rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Espléndidamente increíble —respondió sarcásticamente—. Incluso ambos estamos ahora inseguros acerca de nuestra _inclinación sexual,_ nos hemos enamorado locamente. Y lo ocultamos con nuestras peleas absurdas.

Era una estúpida broma con humor negro y Yugi la captó de inmediato.

—Pues espero que una cuarta parte sea verdad —contestó al segundo —Seto Kaiba es un hombre poderoso y de muchísimos contactos, no te lo imaginas.

Joey arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó escéptico.

—Su nombre me sonaba y hasta ahora supe por qué —tecleó con rapidez—, mi abuelito conoce su mercado.

Joey suspiró desinteresado.

—Fascinante —escribió, mostrando que le valía un mísero cacahuate.

Pero Yugi ya no le contestó, simplemente optó por enviarle a su amigo cabeza hueca el link de una página web donde podría encontrar toda la información acerca del famoso Seto Kaiba.

El rubio más por matar el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de irse al trabajo que por curiosidad, dio clic al link y fue conducido a una página en la que se mostraba todo el currículo de su compañero menos favorito.

Seto Kaiba tenía veinte años, era extrañamente un año menor que el mismo rubio, pero había hecho más cosas que muchas personas mayores que él.

Como por ejemplo, adelantar años escolares por su alto coeficiente intelectual, además de tener tres doctorados en Matemáticas, Economía e Informática otorgado por una universidad extranjera de alto prestigio. Inclusive señalaban que era el CEO de una importante corporación del país; además de ser el que sostenía el 63 por cierto de la economía de todo Japón, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, añadían que era un joven poliglota excelente y millonario número uno que había ejercido el liderazgo a muy temprana edad, hace unos seis años, cuando Joey solamente se dedicaba a vender periódicos.

Como datos extras, la página señalaba sus reconocimientos durante su etapa adolescente: reconocimiento por innovaciones tecnológicas y estructurales, diplomas como mejor promedio en sus cursos privados, reconocimiento por el Estado como un importante miembro económico, etc. En la actualidad estaba estudiando materias libres solo por curiosidad. Incluso señalaban que era el modelo de buen ejemplo a seguir.

Joey lo sintió como una patada a sus testículos después de terminar la lectura. Una mueca de agonía se dibujó en su rostro.

Lo que me faltaba, pensó con aversión, ser un verdadero don nadie a comparación de ese arrogante tipo.

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en demostrarle cuán miserable era él? Ahora tendría que ver a Kaiba desde abajo. Maldición.

Todo estaba mal, si ahora Kaiba tenía un imperio inmenso de economía dentro de unos años sería un competo reinado al tiempo que él estaría buscando un empleo con el salario mínimo de un profesional recién graduado mientras lo vería a él por televisión en uno de sus tantos convenios empresariales.

Negó con su cabeza.

Por fortuna el sonido de su reloj le sacó de su sufrimiento avisándole que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Wheeler tuvo que correr a ducharse. Apenas y pudo pasar una mano sobre su cabello húmedo, se vistió con casi lo primero que encontró y después de echar una barrita de cereal en su mochila, salió disparado a la parte baja del edificio para emprender su viaje en la bicicleta.

Llegó unos cinco minutos antes de la hora establecida a la Universidad y radiante de felicidad se precipitó hacia los ascensores, sintiéndose orgulloso por su velocidad al pedalear. Pero la felicidad se fue al caño al vislumbrar a Seto Kaiba de pie frente al ascensor. Quiso dar la vuelta y tomar las escaleras, pero él se volvió un momento y sus miradas se encontraron.

¡Mierda!

¿Acaso se iban a pasar toda la vida conectándose por las miradas? Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Joey al llegar a una espantosa e hipotética conclusión. Joder, ninguno de los dos era gay.

Espantando el pensamiento, con una sonrisa se acercó para ubicarse junto a él. Desgraciadamente no habían más alumnos esperando el elevador.

Kaiba, sin embargo, le miró de pies a cabeza como diciéndole silenciosamente que era un zarrapastroso fuera de lugar en esa instancia. Joey se mordió la lengua antes de decir una tontería.

Una vez, cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del elevador Joey trató por todos los medios de no mirarlo e iniciar una de sus estúpidas peleas ahí mismo, no después de haber leído aquel endemoniado artículo el día anterior.

Pero sus intentos se fueron por una tubería gracias al todopoderoso Seto Kaiba.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende tu impuntualidad y falta de responsabilidad? —cuestionó con un tono burlesco.

Joey le fulminó con la mirada y guardó silencio, no sin antes remarcar que él igual llegaba impuntual y que primero tendría que ver sus defectos antes de criticar el de los demás.

Kaiba solo sonrió de lado.

—Entre tú y yo, la diferencia es abismal —musitó con orgullo—. No te compares conmigo, cachorro impertinente.

Claro que la diferencia era abismal, se dijo Joey, pero no tan abismal como su enorme ego.

—Entonces guárdate tus comentarios —aclaró con sobriedad.

—Te daré un consejo, controla tu lengua —atacó con desdén y prepotencia. Y cómo si contara un chiste divertido, agregó poco después con fingida cortesía: —Aprovecha, es gratis.

Sintiéndose sumamente ofendido, Joey en un acto verdaderamente infantil, le sacó la lengua en el instante en que las puertas del elevador se abrían. Aprovechando el asombro de Kaiba por tal descabellada acción, huyó rápidamente del lugar como si hubiera cometido un asesinato y no quisiera verse involucrado.

Entró tan de repente al salón y buscó un lugar, lo más alejado posible de Kaiba y el profesor, no estaba de humor para otra humillación. No sin antes maldecirse por ser tan irremediablemente infantil.

* * *

 _Bueno, no es mucho pero ya va una pequeña introducción. Obviamente el amor no nacerá ahora, será un largo proceso y más teniendo en cuenta la HOMOFOBIA de la sociedad, una anormalidad que se tiene que erradicar._

 _Un comentario sería bien recibido._

Pd: si alguien sabe dónde ver Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster con las 7 temporadas o 6, agradecería si me dejaran un link.


End file.
